There Is A Reason
by Tears-Of-Love-Tears-Of-Hate
Summary: slash intended but can be read nonromantically Sirius and Remus deal with the deaths of their best friends. Number 30 for my 100 writing prompts challenge.


**Title: There is a Reason**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary[slash intended but can be read non-romantically Sirius and Remus deal with the deaths of their best friends. Number 30 for my 100 writing prompts challenge.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Author's Note: Alternate Universe where Sirius does not go after Peter and so Peter went to Azkaban not Sirius. **

**Dedication: (I don't normally do these but someone I knew at my school just died recently: Dec 28) to Morgan (R.I.P.) and her little sister Ashley (R.I.P.)**

Sirius and Remus handled things differently sometimes, after all how boring would it be to be dating someone who was exactly like you. Remus went at things slowly, everything was done with caution. Sirius was fast, like his motorbike, he always wanted something to be over. Remus was quiet about things. Sirius liked things to be loud. So when the Daily Prophet arrived that morning, November 1, 1981, there were differences in the reaction.

Sirius howled. Yes, he howled. Now he understood why dogs did it. Crying itself is too quiet and screaming is a mad thing to do. However, Sirius knew that it did not matter what he did; the deaths had happened.

Remus shrank. He shrank until he was nothing. He locked himself up in his room and hid from the world. He listened to Padfoot howling with hands over his ears. If he didn't hear it, it hadn't happened, after all.

Sirius wanted to talk. He wanted to scream the words and know somebody was listening. He did not want to sit there and be quiet. He did not want to act as if this had never happened.

Remus wanted nothing better than to drown himself, both in his sorrows and in water. He slowly stood and walked to the bathroom, ignoring Sirius who was knocking at his door he drew a bath.

Sirius unlocked the door with a simple spell. He knew it was something they had agreed not to do, and that's unlock the door if one has chosen to lock it but this was a special circumstance.

Remus heated the water with a simple spell. He made it scalding hot in hopes that that would take away all other pain. He did not generally use magic for everyday use but this was a special circumstance.

Sirius sat in the room for some time, slowing down. He was not completely to his senses yet but he knew Remus needed some space for at least a while.

Remus sat in the tub for some time, thinking things over. He was not over it, not in the least. This would take a while to get used to.

Sirius looked at the clock and deduced that Remus had been in the bath too long than was healthy. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked once again to be ignored.

Remus looked at the clock they had, for whatever reason, hung in the bathroom. He ignored the time completely just as he ignored that Sirius was knocking on the door.

Sirius went into the bathroom anyway. He took Remus' towel off of the rack and squatted down by the tub.

"Come on mate, burning yourself in a hot bath is not going to bring them back." Sirius coaxed, he was surprised at how his voice stayed level. Remus nodded and stepped out of the bath.

Sirius took to drying Remus off because he saw Remus could not do much for himself at the moment. He busied himself in this task and took his time on it.

Remus stood there being dried off by Sirius like a child of four. He was surprised that his limbs were not going weak, and then they did and he fell into Sirius.

"This isn't fair." Remus cried. Sirius held Remus and wrapped the towel around him knowing to just let Remus talk if he wanted to talk. "It just isn't fair."

"I know… Merlin's beard, I know it's not fair; but we'll get through this." Sirius replied. Remus nodded and pulled back from Sirius' embrace. "What is it that you always say? 'There is a reason for everything'?"

"Sirius, you don't believe that."

"No, but you do." Remus was silent for some time before nodding and replying,

"Yeah, there is a reason for every birth and every death and every person and the choices they make, bad or good. There is a reason."

**Author's Note: I may have been listening to "There is a Reason" by Caedmon's Call while writing this. Anyway, sorry for the depressing fanfiction, I have a lot in my life going on right now and this helps; especially with Morgan and her sister's death. I just had to put these characters through something of the same.**


End file.
